


First Case, Second Base

by LindirsArchives



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Ravenclaw, Short, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: Felix made a mistake. A mistake that caused him great regrets
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Theodore "Ted" Huxley
Kudos: 30





	First Case, Second Base

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been awhile  
> Yeah uh, technically, I didn't write a new story for my Hogwarts AU, I just posted an old story I found rotting in my drafts so, yeah  
> I really need to update the story,,, I'm still trying to. Once everything settles down better than maybe, just maybe, the story would get a continuation  
> Anyways this is just a short story regarding the AU, NOT the whole story itself, you're gonna have to wait for that one ;)

Felix ran as fast as he could, running up the shifting stairs towards the highest tower in the castle. Running from the Slytherin dungeoun towards the Ravenclaw tower wasn't an easy feat, Felix didn't know how Ted could make it up there so fast

Once he made it up, he was greeted by the gate to the Ravenclaw common room. Felix banged on the door almost desperately, trying so hard to get in. When his efforts were fruitless, he took his frustration out on the knocker

"Let me in, you stupid thing! I need to see my brother!" The magical knocker moved slightly and looked at Felix straight in the eyes, which kind of creeped him out

"No" The eagle claimed causing Felix to sigh in frustration. He took a deep breath and breathed out, calming himself down. He learnt from past experiences that no one could get past the Ravenclaw gate without a calm mind

"Okay then. Give me a riddle" The knocker however, thought otherwise

"No" The answer fueled Felix's frustration even more, guess being calm this time won't work

"What do you mean 'no'?! Look, buddy, let me in, I just need to see my brother, talk to him, and then I'll be out of your feather! Just let me in!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Huxley"

"And why is that?!" At the snap, the eagle extended it's wings on full width, as if to protect the gate

"I am the gatekeeper of the wise, therefore their protector. The wizards and witches behind this door are the future of wizarding intelligence. Shall any harm or danger try to reach them, to hurt them in any way, mentally or physically, I shall block the passage way. I shall protect them with my last wisdom" Felix's eyes widened at the bronze eagle's sudden statements, all frustrations died out and replaced by shock

"W-what does that mean for me and Ted?" The eagle knocker's stern expression moved and turned into what seemed to be a glare

"I protect these children from any threat coming their way. And I sense bad things from you. I saw bad things that you did, heard bad things that you will do to your brother. So you are, nothing more and nothing less, a threat" That made Felix froze in his place, not being able to say anything else, only flickers of what happened played back in his mind

_**He didn't realize Ted was even standing there. He had received a patronus from his father, informing him of his next important task to prove his loyalty towards the Huxley clan** _

_**"Your brother, is a traitor. Lower than filth. He has interacted not only with those disgusting mudbloods and halfbloods, but with those mindless beasts! He has brought more shame to the family name than any other Huxleys. He must be dealt with. Is that clear?" Felix had flinched at the sudden rise in his tone. He gulped the large lump in his throat, not really looking forward to the future** _

_**"Yes, father" And the patronus disappeared into thin air, just like that** _

_**Felix was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to prove his worth, his loyalty to his family. But on the other hand, he has a twin brother with his death already marked. Felix loves Ted, it was instinct, especially since the two of them were twins, sharing a bond like never before. It always hurt Felix to see his brother getting beaten up to the ground, a part of him screamed to protect his brother from harm, but a bigger part, the more egoistical part of him, relished in his suffering, which meant it wasn't him on the ground.** _

_**'Ted was a disappointment' he tried to convince himself. 'Ted deserves to die' he thought out loud** _

_**But everything went out unnatural. He didn't want to hurt Ted, never in his life, but he also didn't want to suffer like him. Oh what should he do-** _

_**"Felix?" Felix flinched at the familiar voice. He turned around to see Ted, his eyes glossy and his hands trembling. He heard everything. And assuming from the tears, he had said the last thought out loud** _

_**Well shit** _

_**"Teddy, it's not what it looks like-" Felix tried to cautiously approach Ted, fearing for the worse. Ted, as if on instinct, backed away in a defensive stance, his voice cracked but was heard loud and clear** _

**_"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" And with that, Ted ran away crying_ **

**_"TEDDY! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Except Ted didn't want explanation. What he heard was enough. The young Ravenclaw was already out of sight. And Felix gave a chase_ **

He didn't intend for things to end like how it did, but he couldn't exactly call himself innocent. He had nothing to say, nothing to defend himself with, he stood frozen, tears started welling up in his eyes. The eagle scoffed

"As I had always known. Let it be known, from this day until the end of Hogwarts, that you, Felix Nathraichean Huxley, are hereby BANNED from ever entering beyond this gate" That struck Felix hard. That would only mean he wasn't allowed to see Teddy anymore. Tears started rolling down his cheeks subconciously

"And of course that means your brother, Theodore Conchobar Huxley, shall be in safer hands than he was before. His family had altogether abandoned him, and he has found a new one within this gate. If you really do care for him, you shall also leave his kin with himself. Begone from this area and never return, or there will be consequences" And with that, Felix ran from the Ravenclaw tower with tears flowing freely.

He had never thought how much Ted meant for him until he was taken away from him. Whether he liked it or not, the eagle knocker was right, Ted was in a better place, a better family. No one would kill him in that position. Felix felt his heart ache, already longing for his brother. But he assured himself that Ted was in a better place. He wanted to apologize, to say sorry

But he's already a bit too late

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment


End file.
